


One Shot Collection: Voltage Inc

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Series: One Shot Collections [6]
Category: Voltage Inc. Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Voltage Inc. one shots (: Enjoy! ***WARNING!*** If you are a Voltage fan, and you don't want Spoilers about any of the stories, I suggest skipping over these one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EITM - Chikage

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, So what I'm going to try to do right now is type up all the finished one shots that I have, and get them out of the way.
> 
> This particular one is just a...I guess you could say novelization, of the kiss scene from Chikage's story in the Voltage App, "Enchanted In the Moonlight."
> 
> And fair warning, some of the scenes in the stories can get pretty steamy. This is one such steamy scene xP
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, So what I'm going to try to do right now is type up all the finished one shots that I have, and get them out of the way.
> 
> This particular one is just a....I guess you could say novelization, of the kiss scene from Chikage's story in the Voltage App, "Enchanted In the Moonlight."
> 
> And fair warning, some of the scenes in the stories can get pretty steamy. This is one such steamy scene xP
> 
> Enjoy!

"Enough! Close your eyes!" I commanded him.

"Hey, what're you-?!" He started to say in surprise, but when I kiss him forcefully, he shuts up.

It only lasted a few moments, but the kiss sent my mind spinning and my heart racing nonetheless. When we separated, I told him firmly, "This is the reason I came. I'm here to give you strength."

"...I can't promise what will happen." As the words leave his mouth, he pulls me close to him, and I collapse into his chest with a gasp. His lips crash onto mine, and he pays little attention to my protests.

"Mmm...Chi..."

"I won't be stopping anytime soon." He whispered against my lips, and I could feel his mouth curl up into a grin.

Even my ears are tingling with the sound of kisses and rain.

Chikage slips his tongue in my mouth as he lets out a soft sigh, my name. "Kami..."

When I started to pull away, his arms tightened around me, holding me in place. "Don't move, let me do this." He says, and lightly licks and nibbles my lips.

He kisses me greedily and our fingers twisted together, squeezing tightly as if we would never let go.

"It's strange...it almost hurts, but I don't want him to stop." I thought to myself.

My panting breaths are heat and passion filled, until we finally break the kiss. I lean on Chikage weakly for support, and I could hear a smile in his voice when he spoke.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself, you ok?" He asked the last part seriously, his voice concerned.

"Y-Yeah...I'm just a little weak...I've never been kissed like that before..." I admitted softly, a slightly bashful hint in my words.

"That was a really deep kiss..." I thought, knowing how much of an understatement that was.

"...Me too. You're the only one I've kissed like that." Chikage told me after a moment of hesitation.

I was taken aback by his words.

"Thanks, Amelia." He said, smiling at me.

It feels weird when he says my name so sweetly like that, yet it sounded right.

Chikage's color and strength were returning, but I'm so flustered, I hardly notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin~
> 
> I'll probably have another one shot released tommozzoo, since I am not confident in my ability to type another before I fall asleep xD
> 
> Night my nakama ♡


	2. MPDCTY - Kirisawa

First Kiss

Suddenly, his powerful arms pulled me close. "Kirisawa..." My voice was surprised.

"I'm begging you...Please, never do anything like that again..." His voice was pleading, and he wrapped me up in his big arms, holding me tightly.

"This feels different...It doesn't feel like he just treating me "like a puppy."" I thought.

I could feel his heartbeat, and I could almost swear it was beating faster than normal.

"I want to tell you I won't, but..." Blinking back tears, I raise my head to look Kirisawa in the eyes. "Do you have any idea how I would feel if something happened to you? There's no way I...I couldn't bear it..." I said, my voice shaking.

At my words, Kirisawa's expression changed, as if he just realized something very important.

Neither of us were able to look away from the other, as we looked in each other's eyes. And then, I understood.

"Amelia..." He gently cups my cheek in his right hand, slowly, hesitatingly, his face draws closer to my own. I close my eyes, and in that same instant, I feel something soft on my lips.

Kirisawa's kiss is both gentler and hungrier than I could've ever imagined, and my mind goes blank. And we didn't stop till we heard the sirens draw near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet ^^
> 
> O yomi itadaki, arigatōgozaimashita!

**Author's Note:**

> Fin~
> 
> I'll probably have another one shot released tommozzoo, since I am not confident in my ability to type another before I fall asleep xD
> 
> Night my nakama


End file.
